


RWBY Smut Den

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Mostly Jaune with rwby girls, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: A bunch of smut asks and prompts I answered. Pairings are either Yuri, or Jaune related so if that's not your cup of tea then don't bother here.





	RWBY Smut Den

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: Anonymous:  
> 1:First ask for this blog. Wolf Faunus Ruby enter her worse heat yet and ask Jaune for help.  
> 2:Neo moaned as the vibrators tortured her soaking cunt. She struggled in the latex suit, so tight and perfectly formed she could barely wiggle, that covered everything but her holes, her breasts, and her tri-colored ponytail. She could hear her owners going at it. Once their love making was down they would come fuck her, one deciding how she would be used for the night. Mistress Rose would mean pain while Master Arc would see Neo denied release until he felt merciful, if she was lucky.

It’s been 3 hours since the little Rose’s heat had started. Usually all she did before was pleasure herself with her fingers till she was relieved. But it was worse than that. “Ha… ah… I need… help!” 

She was on her bed and quietly pleaded for help. Yang and her team weren’t here so they couldn’t give advice. So, she had to ask her sister team for help. “What about… Jaune~”  
She has had a crush on the blonde since they met but her feelings could never be expressed until today. Ruby made her way to JNPRs room and had her tail wagging in excitement. She knocked on the door and it opened revealing the leader. “Hey Ruby, What u-mmmph?!” 

She jumped on him like a predator as she captured his lips in an intense lip lock. He was surprised as she kicked the door closed. Jaune managed to get her lips off as she held onto his neck. “Ruby what’s gotten into you?!” 

“Heat…I…. need… you~” Was all she said as her dog ears drooped, and her face was flushed. Jaune thought about it. On one hand he could lock the Rose in the bathroom until her heat died down. On the other he could help his crush and get rid of her needs. “I-I’ll Help Ruby.”

“Thank you so much!” Her lips then went back to his mouth and continued the lip lock once more. After a while she got off him and lowered her panties and started rubbing her aching clit softly. “HMMMNNN!” 

She then went to his waist and took his belt off before removing his pants. She then lowered his underwear and was met with a thick slap to the face. Ruby’s eyes widened with pink hearts as she felt the heat coming off his large cock. She then took a long lick from the base to the head savoring his flavor and scent. “Ahh…. Ruby.”  
She then gripped the base with a hand while fingering her cunt with the other. She then took the head into her mouth, unknowingly to her Jaune felt her nubbed canines poking his dick as well. She then started sucking and taking his meat further into her mouth as she heard Jaunes fevered moans. After a while she could take his whole length inside. Jaune saw her go all the way down to the base with her nose pressed against his crotch. He could see the bulge in her neck as he gripped her head by her Wolf ears, further pleasuring the Rose. “Ruby It’s cumming!” 

Then Ruby felt his load go into her stomach and down her throat as her eyes momentarily blanked out. Then when she removed herself, she took in deep breaths as she pushed Jaune down. “I’m ready for you now Jaune~” 

She then spread her lips as she lowered herself on the Arcs dick. Once the tip was pressing into her cunt there was some resistance before it went in “AAAAAH! ~”  
“Agh! RUBY!” Ruby panted as she kept lowering herself until she made it halfway. She then raised herself before going down again. Jaune places his hands on her hips as she moaned out her name. “Jaune! ~ it’s so big! And so thick~” 

Soon enough she was bouncing on his waist with Jaune thrusting upwards. He looked at her and saw a noticeable bulge in her waist wash time she pushed down onto him. Soon enough they were both coming to a climax “Ah~ Jaune I’m going to~” He held her close as he heard her voice. “M-Me Too Ruby!” 

She then leaned forwards and took his lips into her mouth as they stared kissing with raw passion. Then Jaune sent one large thrust that went into her womb, which caused the faunas to climax. “JAUNE!” 

She came as her velvety walls clamped down onto his dick which caused him to cum inside her, as she milked his cock for everything it had. She howled out loudly letting some know of their doings. “Nnngh Ah!” 

“Yes! ~ breed me like a dog! Give me faunas puppies! ~” After a while she stopped and fell onto him. He panted and saw that she had fainted. Slowly and carefully he pulled out of her, then his seed came dripping out of her fucked pussy. He heard her labored breeding as he cleaned her up and placed her on his bed. 

“Puppies Huh?” The thought of her being pregnant with his children made his heart swim as he laid in bed with her cuddling to chest. Safe to say she forgot to tell him that her heat usually lasted a week before ending on purpose.

\-------------------------------------2-------------------------------------

Neo moaned as the vibrators tortured her soaking cunt. She struggled in the latex suit, so tight and perfectly formed she could barely wiggle, that covered everything but her holes, her breasts, and her tri-colored ponytail. She could hear her owners going at it. Once their love making was down, they would come fuck her, one deciding how she would be used for the night. Mistress Rose would mean pain while Master Arc would see Neo denied release until he felt merciful, if she was lucky.

Neo was in a terrible situation. Her pussy was denied everything it needed, a cock. Her master’s cock to be precise. It’s been over 3 weeks since they caught her and 3 days since she’s been Allowed to come. The only thing that she could hear in her bindings were the beautiful moans of her mistress and savage groans from her master.

Vvvvvvvv!

And the damn vibrators that covered her crotch were on max, and inside her pussy. Was a small dildo that moved around inside like a snake. It was pure torture at this point. “Ah! Ha! Yes! Keep pounding me like a slut Jaune!” Ruby moaned out with her tongue hanging out as Jaune pounded her pussy with his cock. “Ready…Nnngh.. for another load?” 

She eagerly nodded as Jaune thrusted once more into her Pussy before he came with her. Neo only shivered at the sound of his large tank of semen going into the Roses fertile womb. She heard footsteps timing towards her, before she felt a small soft hand caress her chin. “Awww. Is our little pet in need?” 

Neo shook her head eagerly with some resistance due to the latex. She heard her mistress coo before she felt something go in her mouth. “Dear, please make sure our pet is well disciplined~”

“Yes Ruby.” He then went down and slowly took out the dildo causing Neo to squirm until she felt something go into her gag hole. “Ah Ah Ah… you may be mute, but you’re still not silenced.”

Ruby had a long strap on that fit in the whole go into Neos mouth and down her throat. She gagged on the plastic in erotic pain as Jaune was rubbing her burning Pussy slowly with his own cock. ’Give it to me Damn it! I’ll be a good pet! An obedient pet! I’ll be your personal toy just let me cum please!’ She thought loudly in her head and as if he had telekinesis Jaune smiled.

“Ruby, I think our pets had enough punishment for today. She has held her own for three days.” Ruby was still thrusting into a pleading Neos mouth as she nodded. “I guess. It’s her longest record yet~ go ahead and breed this ice cream bitch~” 

At hearing the word breed Neo started shaking her body and ass in excitement and heard the laughs come from both her master and Mistress. “Eager, aren’t we? ~” 

Then she felt it. The big hard cock that she was waiting for, it prodded her pussy before she heard Jaune let out a yell and she was entirely filed up. She came out of sheer  
pleasure and under the mask her eyes were rolling up while Ruby’s thrusting came faster effective killing her gag reflex. “She’s still tight as the day we got her… Nnngh.” 

He then started to thrust in and out of the ice cream themed villain while Ruby kept raping her face with the dildo. The two lovers then bent over Neo and kissed each other in a sloppy lip lock while Neo received a full ramming from both the Arc and Rose. “Damn… I think I might be done soon.”

“Let’s hear what she has to say to that~” She then removed herself as the two heard Neo breath out loudly. Though she couldn’t talk the two knew that she was loving this treatment. “Here it comes Neo! Take it!” 

He then thrusted into the smaller women as his cock nudged her womb open and sprayed fertile arc sperm into her. He then removes himself from her as the two looked at the cum gushing out of her abused pussy. Her tongue was lolled out as she felt someone licking her filled cunt.

“Mmmm~ I do love me a sweet creampie~” Ruby said as she licked and sucked Neos cunt while drinking Jaunes load from it. Neo was made into the pairs personal pet and Fuck toy. And she loved every second of it.


End file.
